In some conventional source synchronous timing systems, a timing signal and a related data signal may experience timing skew relative to one another. Power supply induced jitter (PSIJ) in the timing signal may not be common with the PSIJ in the data signal. The different PSIJ between the clock and the data signals may have an adverse effect on the receiver's ability to accurately sample the data signal.